


Too drunk to cry

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Prompt:Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)





	Too drunk to cry

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> [Too drunk to cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADsIpScGQ9o)

Andrew ordered another scotch, and downed almost half of it in one go.

“Asked if it’s a trend now for Shadowhunters to have...” He frowned. “Pet warlocks as... fashion ass... assess... ass...ess... stuff. ‘Cause ‘m a Shadowhunter I gotta have ulet...leterior motives. ‘pparently I’m just a cop...copy cat who wants to be another Lightwood.” He knocked his glass back. “Nother.”

“I think you had enough.”

Andrew glared at the barkeeper, and slid inelegantly off the barstool.

To find himself face to face with a frowning warlock.

“Andrew?”

“Was just leaving,” Andrew said and wordlessly headed for the door. Once outside he needed a moment to figure which way to go, so Lorenzo managed to catch up with him.

“Just.” Andrew shook his head. “Just. I don’t wanna pet warlock. I just wanted to. To.” He blinked until Lorenzo’s face swam back into focus. “Just wanted to talk to a gorgeous man.” A deep breath. “Just... you know. You know? Just... you’re just gorgeous. An I just wanna.... wanted to talk and... stuff. You know. Don’t need no fuckin magic. Never got the chance to talk to a man as handsome. As you. Ever.”

Lorenzo stared at him in silence. Andrew shrugged, turned around, and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, he regretted last night bitterly when his alarm went off. He smelled like a wet dog, his head was throbbing, and he felt as if he had eaten two rolls of toilet paper. After a shower he equipped himself with a coffee and headed for the ops centre, squinting into the harsh, unforgiving light.

But the light wasn’t the only thing that made him cringe. Memories arose like zombie hands out of the grave.

At least, after having been drunk off his ass rambling on about how gorgeous the warlock was, and whining about how being a Shadowhunter was ruining his chances with him, Andrew wouldn’t have to worry anymore if things were salvageable. Lorenzo was probably still laughing.

“Underhill? For you, came in an hour ago.”

Andrew looked up and at a padded envelope Isabelle was holding out to him. He took it and put his mug down to open it.

Inside were a small vial and a note.

_Please accept this as apology for drawing premature and unwise conclusions based on spiteful comments._

There was a phone number, but nothing else.

Andrew eyed the vial, but after a moment he unscrewed it.

The liquid trickled down his throat like a cool and soothing blessing, and within moments his headache was gone, his stomach calmed down, and he felt like a completely new man.

There was only one person this could have come from, and after a moment Andrew took the note, and texted the number.

_Apology accepted. Coffee?_

The answer appeared only four minutes later.

_[Unknown] Thank you. Let me know when and where to pick you up._

Andrew texted back his schedule for the day, and went to work with a smile.


End file.
